Rainbow Fairies Complete
by skeebob2010
Summary: Rainbow Faires. 10 faires RubyRedRachel, YellowYasmin, PinkPaula, GreenGraeme, OrangeOscar, PurplePenny, BlueBeth, NavyNicola, MaroonMichaela, CharcoalCharlotte. MistcheifMenace:Jack Frost King and Queen. Story is in 2 parts!


Rainbow Fairies Beginning an Adventure

Chapter 1 Up to no good 

One day ten fairies decided to go on a camping trip to a little rainbow cottage where Ruby Red Rachel's gran lives. It was all going very well, till one morning the ten fairies woke up to find the cottage windows had been frozen so they couldn't catch jack frost and lock him in the dungeons. That very same night Yellow Yasmin lade awake and made a spell to UN freeze the little rainbow cottage when she spotted a crack in the window that the bright shiny silver moonlight was coming through. At around 9am the fairies heard the spell which they put to work on the cottage after the last words were said. Straight after they had unfrozen the cottage they set to work on catching Jack Frost. Later that day around 6pm Jack Frost was sat in the dungeons wondering weather or not to cause trouble in Fairyland when he got out in 6months time. 6moths later and Jack Frost got out of the castle dungeons and he was still causing trouble but was always being stopped by the fairies and he was always being watched by the king and queen of fairyland and he was allowed to cause trouble in his land because he owned it and he hadn't to be bothered by the fairies for his trouble unless it was for a good reason. Christmas had come and Jack Frost had sprinkled a little frost to make it Christmassy for Fairyland like the Fairies wanted. Christmas was a happy and sad time of year because Ruby Red Rachel's gran had died while she was staying at Ruby Red Rachel's house and she had a little funeral for her with help from Yasmin and Graeme.

Chapter 2 Will or Won't

It was going on for 12am the next day when Jack Frost had been freezing up all the land apart from one 'the castle'. What will the fairies do? Will or won't they catch Jack before it's too late. While Rachel and Yasmin were trying to catch Jack, Green Graeme and Navy Nicola had come up with a idea so they told the other fairies that they would help him unfreeze the village if he gives them half the colour gems and if he doesn't do this he will be locked up in the Castle of Colours dungeons high upon the Rainbow meadows heading towards Rainbow Valley. So Charcoal Charlotte and Pink Paula went on a little visit to the land of Frost where Jack Frost lives. When they reached his Ice Tower they asked him if he would give them half the gems to be given back to the Castle of Colours so that they only needed the rest back soon. They went home with a sad look on there face because he did not agree to give back the gems or to unfreeze the village. New Years eve had arrived and Jack Frost had decided to give the gems back himself without the fairies knowing and he had promised the king and queen of Fairyland that next year he will be good and be a servant for the king and queen for 3years.3years on and Jack Frost had been a very good servant and had kept his promise and when he left the castle he became a good friend of the Fairies and the King and Queen in Fairy land.

Chapter 3 Party-Party-Party 

One day Orange Oscar and Green Graeme were out in the garden playing a quick game of tennis, while the Girls were in the house getting ready for the party and Barbeque at Pink Paula's house. Mean while Jack Frost was still sitting in the dungeons talking to him as usual. While Oscar and Graeme were in the Garden Blue Beth was in the bathroom when a Mysterious spider slowly started to crawl up her back and when he got to her shoulders he whispered something in her ear and she screamed "Arrghh" as loud as she could but then fainted. Could she wake up and go to the Party now? Green Graeme and Navy Nicola went to the corner shop to buy a bunch of flowers and a present for Blue Beth who was in hospital after her fall in the bathroom the other day. Tomorrow Blue Beth will be coming home to fairyland and will go back in six weeks time for check up with Doctor Sydney psychopath who looks into the future of peoples mind. Blue Beth will go and stay with the king and queen of Fairyland till she gets better and the others have to solve the crimes without her. Will they survive without her? On the 22nd of May 2009 Blue Beth had got better and was ready to go back to the fairies.

Chapter 4 a party in a Hospital ward.

The Same day, the reason why she went into hospital is because she had sprained her neck badly. The Fairies left the house and went to the party and asked if they could do it in the Hospital if the hospital said "yes" which they did and they got to the hospital and started the party at invited Jack but he came and promised to give the gems back and not freeze the village or its people for a year but will be in the dungeons for 6 months and so he did. 6 months later Jack Frost had been released from prison it had only been about 10mins after he was released he had caused the trouble of a drunken teenager after a night out there was glass all over the floor where he had smashed his way into a shop in Rainbow Valley and then he frozen the river flowing freely into the land with about 10 ducklings died of dehydration and lack of food. He was straight back in prison for another 6months if he promises to serve the king and queen everyday for punishment of his behaviour.

Chapter 5 Computer Bust-up 

One day Green Graeme & Orange Oscar were playing on the computer in Oscars house which had a power-cut which made his computer lose all the new information & software he had spent 3 hours trying to save on his computer. Green Graeme went on his way to find out what had happened & he met a cheerful but sneaky Jack frost who had escaped from the dungeons & he had broken his promise because he had frozen the box which was red hot and it over heated and the box melted and he blown the fuse to. Green Graeme contacted the other fairies which captured Jack Frost on his way home but he did not go to his Ice Tower he went and sat in the dungeons for the rest of his 6 months in the Castle of Colour dungeons. While the fairies were catching Jack, Orange Oscars parents arrived home around 3:30pm Orange Oscar and Green Graeme explained everything which mad Oscars dad very mad he went to the car and drove off to the shop to buy a Laptop which cost him £178.60. Oscar and Graeme were sent to the Dungeons and were both band from using magic for 1 month, meanwhile Oscars mum was on the phone to Graeme's parents explaining what had happened which made Graeme's parents extremely mad. 6 months later jack frost did not try to escape he got set free after 6 months while Graeme and Oscar had another month to go before they could use magic and get set free from the dungeons.

Chapter 6 Purple Penny's Pocket thief

One day the fairies went to the corner shop in the middle of Rainbow Valley when somebody had stolen Purple Penny's Money so she checked everywhere but when she checked her pocket there was a small but cold piece of ice so they decided to each chip in a pound or so to let Purple Penny have something to buy some sweets or something. Later that day Maroon Michaela & Charcoal Charlotte went on a visit to Jack Frost when they noticed some foot tracks which looked to be heading towards the Ice Tower and were the same foot size as Mr Jack Frost, so Green Graeme phoned the rainbow police cops Apricot Abby and Strawberry Sally who arrested Jack Frost and took him to the Castle of colours where he was questioned in the court of colours and imprisoned for 4 year in the dungeons or he could of done 100 hours of community service but he was fined 100,000 pound for stealing the gems and for freezing up the land and for criminal damage. Will he ever learn from his mistakes?

On Tuesday 2nd September Rachel, Yasmin, Paula, Graeme, Oscar, Penny, Bethany, Nicola, Michaela & Charlotte were all going back to Rainbow School of colours and spells. The Fairies were all excited because they got to see their friends who weren't as magical as they were so before the start of school all of the fairies and their friends all gathered at Nicola's house to practice some spells before the next day when Jack Frost turned up and frozen all the fairies magic from hitting the object but when they phoned the castle Jack Frost was still in the dungeons,& they didn't know if he had a twin which of course he did but his twin, was more tricky and more sneaky than the real Jack Frost so they had to use anything to stop him. Even if they had to catch him using rope which Michaela had thought of they put a tree swing up with a tyre in the middle so that when his twin sat in the tyre they would lift the tyre up and catch him. Unfortunately he escaped so they had to use the rope to wrap round his favourite thing which was his wand that he had dropped so they would hang from a tree and when he got hold of it Graeme and Oscar would then come from behind with a net and catch him and hold him down till, The Rainbow Police Officers Abby and Sally to come and arrest him he too had half the gems to give back to the Castle Of Colours. The next day come so quickly that it finished at 2:30pm in stead of 3:15pm only because it was the first day back they had learned about all sorts of ways to stop Jack Frost and his twin. Chapter 8 Colours are back Once all the gems had been put together and left to warm up colour started to come back in to clothes and things the only land without colour was Mr Jack Frosts Land he had lost all his powers and all his friends hated him for nicking the gems so he moved to Rainbow Valley where he was alone and left to be naughty and sneaky and never again did he see the fairies and his twin was prosecuted for his behaviour and Jack Frost was on a final warning then he will be prosecuted so he promised to be good and not move back to Ice land where his old friends became the fairies. Jack Frost later found dead of starvation and loneliness. The Lands were happy but went to his funeral.

Chapter 9Christmas at Last in 2012

It was nearly time for Christmas in fairy land everyone was excited going to the corner shop to buy presents for their friends and family but now they had two lands they had two corner shops so it was agreed the Ice Land Corner shop only Fairies can go in and Rainbow land corner shop only Ice Land residence could go in. Ice Land residence never had Fairies as friends but now Jack Frost is dead they can be FREE. Navy Nicola got asked out by Green Graeme she said "yes" but then he proposed and she said "yes". Everyone was happy and excited.

Chapter 10 Happy-Ending.

One the 22nd Green Graeme and Navy Nicola got married. Orange Oscar asked Ruby Rachel out she said "yes". Graeme and Nicola went on their honeymoon to Las Vegas and Blue Bethany, Yellow Yasmin, Paula, Oscar, Rachel & the others went on holiday to Australia. And they all lived happily Ever After. Jack Frost lived in the dungeons because he was sick of going in there so he made an agreement to look after the dungeons while the guard was on a long holiday in Egypt lucky for some. To be continued …..

Rainbow Fairies going on holiday continued 

Chapter 11 

One day there were 13 friends called Lilly, Tami, Rosie, Chloe, Morgan, Perl, Simon, Josephine, Apricot, Devina, Sasha, Kim and Jason who live in Spain and one morning Lilly woke up and had a idea that all 13 friends should go on a holiday to Tanzania where it is cold and icy to get an idea of what life is like there.

Lilly phoned Tami up to tell her the idea she had and Tami thought it was a good idea and she would phone the other 11 friends to tell her Lilly's idea.

6months later and the 13 friends had finished packing their suitcases and said "goodbye to their parents and met each other at the Spanish airport.

Chapter 12

The 13 friends were reaching Tanzania airport when there was a sudden "KABOOM" and the 13 friends looked out the window to see what happened and Tami saw Mr. Jack Frost's Cousin Spike laughing because he had just blown up the front of the plane.

The 13 Friends had magical Fairy Powers in their necklaces. Lilly had a Pink Flower necklace Tami had a little Top necklace and Rosie had a Rainbow necklace and Chloe and Morgan both had a Star and Perl had an Orange Perl and Simon and Josephine both had Cross necklace Apricot, Devina and Sasha had a Fairy necklace and Kim and Jason had a circle necklace.

The 13 Fairies made a Circle of Fairy Powers and magically turned into fairies. After they had turned into fairies they had to catch Spike before it was too later he was later jailed for 15 years.

Chapter 13

In Tanzania the 13 fairies had caught Spike and had given him to the Police and he had been jailed for15years for manslaughter.

The 13 fairies had been given by the Police a walkie talkie so that if ever they had a criminal they could just tell them over the walkie talkie.

The 13 Fairies had only been in Tanzania for 2week and they had caught up to about 13 criminals which were all friends with Spike.

It was 3weeks into the holiday and the 13 Fairies were getting ready for bed even though it was only 9:30 in Tanzania and the fairies were shattered. Apricot was in the shower when she slipped and fell and banged her head on the sink and screamed "arrrrrggggghhhhhh".

It was the last week of their holidays in Tanzania and it had been great. Apricot was out of hospital and they were on a safe plane back to Spain where their parents were.

It was the 1st of September and the 13 friends were back at school. Tami and Perl were sitting on the grass chatting about boys and they had a challenge of who would get the 1st boyfriend?

Chapter 14

Tami asked this boy out who was playing footy with his mates and he was called Jake. Perl asked this boy out who was sitting on his own crying called Andy.

So they had a boyfriend each and they hadn't told the others.15 years later and Spike and him mates had been released from the Tanzanian jail and were flying back to Spain and were sent to a Detention Centre in France and the 13 friends had been rewarded by the Spanish King and Queen for their help around the world.

The Next year had come and the 13 friends had met 10 friends from Rainbow Land who had also been rewarded by the King and Queen of Spain. The 10 new Friends were called Rachel Yasmin Paula Graeme Oscar Penny Nicola Michaela and Charlotte.

The 10 friends took the 13 friends from Spain to Fairyland where they would also get rewarded for their help aswell. The 13 friends decided to stay for a year at Fairyland to get to know the others and have another adventure around a different part of the world.

Chapter 15

A year had gone quick for the friends and they were on their way back to Spain.

The Friends had given each other their numbers and addresses to keep in contact.

They had learnt a lot about each other and Oscar had asked out Perl and she said "yes".

Oscar went to Spain with the 13 friends and they all promised to come back next year for some more fun.

Next year arrived and they had been busy putting Decorations up for x-mass,

Going to Weddings and Funerals and going on Holidays. It had been fun the sun was shining and everyone was happy. Lilly had a cute little puppy called Hola. Perl and Oscar got engaged and had their wedding in The Fairyland Castle and Morgan and Yasmin had moved to Florida. Perl and Oscar had their honeymoon in Australia. Lucky for some!!!

To Be Continued…….

**Rainbow Fairies Part three Continued**

**Chapter 16**

**In Australia Perl and Oscar have 3 children 1 girl called Perlia and 2 boys called Austin and Christopher. They live in a massive house on the coast of Australia. They have a cute Kitten called dusty and cute puppy called Andrex.**

**They go back to Spain twice a year to see there friends. They go to Florida to see Morgan and Yasmin and their Boy Friends who are called Sammy which is Morgan's Boy Friend and Jamain who is Yasmin's Boy Friend.**

**Yasmin, Morgan, Sammy and Jamain go and see their friends in Australia and their other friends and the King and Queen in Fairyland. Yasmin and Morgan Got married to Sammy and Jamain on the 22nd and 23rd of February 2012 and they got married in the same church and went on the same honeymoon to the same place which was Whitehaven.**

**In 2013 Yasmin and Morgan had 3 children each. Yasmin's little girl is called Amina and Morgan's little girl is called Jasmin. Yasmin's little boys are called Callum and Cole and Morgan's little boys are called Graeme and Oscar. They are all best friends. **

**Chapter 17**

**In Fairyland Rachel Yasmin Paula Graeme Penny Nicola Michaela Charlotte Bethany had been visited by Oscar and Perl and their Kids and their dog. They had decided to go to the swimming pool in Rainbow Valley where it was Free for everyone to use.**

**Oscar and Perl stopped at Fairyland for 3month and then stopped at Florida for 2month and Spain 1month and Bethany had moved to Whitehaven where her family had moved to. Beth met this really nice boy called Carl Rudd and he played for the Whitehaven team and she asked him out and he said "yes". Nicola and Graeme have 2 children 1 girl called Nicole and 1 boy called Adam.**

**Lilly met this Lovely boy called Luke and she asked him out and he said "yes". Beth and Carl moved to France and went to see Friends in Spain Australia France and Florida to catch up on all the gossip that's happened ever since they moved apart. **

**12 months later and Carl had become a dad of a beautiful baby girl called Jessica. They got a beautiful puppy called Custard and a Crazy cat called Crumble. 1 year later and Bethany and Carl got married at the Fairyland Castle and all Bethany's Friends and Family were invited.**

**Chapter 18 Friends Forever **

**Friends Forever well that's what we all say.**

**Michaela had met this nice boy called Gary who also played for Whitehaven and they got married in the Spanish Castle. Kim met this nice boy called Anthony who was Australian and they got married in Paris.**

**Rachel stayed single until she died in 2122 of cancer it was a tragedy for her friends and family. She was buried in The Fairyland Cemetery next to her Gran. RIP Rachel in our hearts forever. In 2515 Charlotte had died of old age and she was 100yrs old. Kim died a year later when she was only 85yrs old. RIP Charlotte and Kim in our hearts forever.**

**Chapter 19 End of the world!!**

**In 3000 it was the end of the world everyone had died. Christmas wasn't celebrated anymore and the sun wasn't bright and High School Musical was a new film which didn't make any money.**

**RIP everyone in our hearts forever **

**The End!!!!! **


End file.
